character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|No More Heroes 1= |-|No More Heroes 2= Summary Shinobu is the 8th ranked assassin in the UAA. She is the daughter of Master Jacobs who is killed and Shinobu vowed to avenge. She fights Travis, however, due to her being the daughter of someone Travis respects, she is spared. She later saves Travis' life from Jeane. She appears before Travis three years later as a deal with the UAA to fight two assassins fro Travis. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Shinobu (Her real name is Scarlet Jacobs) Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Female Age: 18 |''' 21 '''| 28 Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|No More Heroes 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy an energy wave from her sword) |-|No More Heroes 2=All previous abilities, Cyborgization (Partial, Has a robotic hand) |-|Travis Srikes Again=All previous abilities, Fourth Wall Awareness (Hints at No More Heroes 3), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 8 and 9; Her data is within the Death Glove and automatically resurrect to a check point as long as her data in the Death Glove still exists, She can't be killed in the game since her physical body is outside the game), Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Energy Absorption, Life Drain, Telekinesis (Can pick up and throw enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can amplify gravity in a small area to slow enemies or to pull them towards the centre of the area), Healing, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation (Can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/Block opponents), Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (The more she kills, the more damage she does), Earth Manipulation (Can move the earth like they were tiles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Resurrection Negation (Killed Brain Buster Jr. who couldn't die because of continue system), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge real world and game world to let the bugs enter the real world), Immersion (Can enter video games), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist death drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Time Manipulation (Can move normally in Yojohan where time moves backwards), Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can survive in the vacuum space) Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Can fight on par with Travis, Cut of Jeane's hand) | Town Level (Killed both Million Gunman and New Destroyman) | '''At least '''Universe Level+ (Fought and defeated Eight Hearts who was able to exist in the 4th dimension and said he was able to destroy it) Speed: Relativistic (Can fight on par with Travis) | Relativistic (Is as fast if not faster than she was before) | Relativistic (Should be as fast as she was previously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Level | Town Level Durability: Small Town Level (Survived attacks from Travis) | Town Level (Can take hits from New Destroyman and Million Gunman) |''' At least '''Universe Level+ (Survived hits from Eight Hearts) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Three Girl Rhumba's Sword, Jacob's Ladder Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Three Girl Rhumba's Sword: The Three Girl Rhumba's Sword is Shinobu's main weapon. It is a katana (The normal kind not the lightsaber kind). It is able to store energy which it can fire off as an energy wave. * Jacob's Ladder: Jacob's Ladder is an improved katana from the Three Girl Rhumba's Sword. It is able to fire multiple energy waves at once. Key: No More Heroes | No More Heroes 2 | Travis Strikes Again Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2